Love Holds More Wounds Than Hatred
by MusicFire13
Summary: I met a young women who was wounded in love, Then I met a young man who was wounded in hatred.- Yes Another Veela Fic.


Prologue

Draco's P.O.V.

"What the hell do you mean I left my socks in the kitchen!" I yelled at the insufferable house elf.

"It's my bloody house! I'll leave my socks where I please!" House elves these days. Couldn't find one that was even worth the price you paid for it.

"Draco dear, stop bothering yourself with the servants and come greet our guests" My mother called softly from the foyer.

"Yes, mother." I sighed, dragging my feet across our priceless black and white marble floors. I didn't feel remorse for torturing the house elves, but I have noticed that over the past month I have been more… moody, you could say. I've been experiencing headaches, extreme muscle aches all over my body, and have passed out multiple times this week. Not _fainted_, passed out, Draco Malfoy does _not_ faint. Mother and Father have been rather secretive of late, only adding aggravation to my bad mood. To top it all off Mother has refused to allow me to leave the Malfoy Mansion for weeks! Actually, she stopped letting me leave the Manor right before the symptoms started. My Uncle from my Father's side, Silas, is visiting today, and supposedly has the answers to what has been happening to me.

"Ahh, Draco, you remember your Uncle Silas, right? He will be helping you understand the many, um, changes you have been going through lately, and he and your father will explain everything."

"How is my dear brother doing Cissa? Still keeping you happy I daresay? I only ask so not to put my efforts to win you back a second time to waste." He said with a teasing wolfish grin.

"It would do you good to remember whose life she chose to save" growled my father from the doorway. Whose life she chose to save? What could they possibly be rambling on about now?

" At least the we learned the gene skipped me before I thought I was going to die and still had a chance with your lovely wife. Anyway the past it the past, shall we get on with it then? Draco, there is something I-"

"Ahem"

"-We need to discuss with you before it is too late. Unfortunately your father did not warn me of the extent of your progress, and how little time you have left before your change- I would say a day at the very most- if not a few hours."

My eyes grew wide, and I took in the collective cloud of apprehension looming over my family.

"W-what? Change- Progress- Too late? You're talking in riddles! Will somebody just explain what's happening to me and stop staring at me as if I'm an animal in one of those freaky muggle prisons and I'm about to be executed!"

"Well… actually-"

"Silas!" My mother chastened with a stern look at my frivolous uncle.

"What do you mean? Will someone tell me what's going on here?" My patience was wearing thin and I was about to just tell them to just sod off and leave me alone.

"Lucius, just tell him already. I will leave you to tell the poor boy yourself, while I stay out here and keep our dear Narcissa company." Silas said as he gave a wink to my mother. I saw my mother roll her eyes and my father's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment as he glared back at his brother, barely suppressing a primal growl.

"Boys, boys, that's enough! I am expected at the Parkinson's in an hour and I must freshen up. I expect Draco to have full knowledge on the subject when I return. We'll talk later. Draco, please be good and listen to your Father and Uncle. Its very important that you know as much as possible before the change occurs. I love you and wont be gone long" My mother gave me a kiss on the forehead before giving a undecipherable look to the other men in the room. She left without another word, leaving us to glare at each other, before I finally spoke up.

"So would one of you please care to explain any of this?"

The two white-haired men turned to look at each other with anxiety before motioning me into my father's study.

"Draco there is no easy way to say this but… you're a Veela! Congratulations, now lets celebrate your last moments as a normal wizard!" My uncle said before moving to my father's liquor cabinet.

"I'm a _WHAT_? What is that, one of those freaky creatures that married into the Weasel's family?" I couldn't believe it; they had to be joking with me, a Veela, of all things. Oh sure, I've read about them, beautiful creature on the outside (of course that fits me), but possessive, controlling creatures on the outside that can become monsters at the slightest threat, to them or their mate. Wait, a _MATE_! First I find out I'm a monster, now I have to find my mate, this cannot be happening to me. I'm a Malfoy, things like this do not just happen to bloody Malfoys!

"I'm sorry Draco, that you had to hear it form your tactless Uncle in such a manner, but he is right, about part of it at least. You're a Veela, and very soon your transformation will begin" My father said looking at me with a mixture with dread and pride, the latter I had never seen on his face while looking at me. The former I am quite used to though.

"I'll explain the details after your transformation is complete, but for now we are running short on time. All you need to know is that the Malfoys come from a long line of Veela's, I am one and your grandfather before me. The gene skipped Silas. You're mother is my mate. I was lucky to find her so soon, as we Veela's only have so much time to accept our mate before our expiration date is met. You will have to find your mate soon, but that is a matter for another time. Your Mother should be home soon" I stood staring at my father with wide eyes trying to process what he had just told me, just before the pain behind me eyes began building to an unbearable amount of pain. Then the darkness began to close around me.

**Authors Note: This is my first actual fanfic and I'm kinda nervous about it but I guess I'll just have to get over it. My BBF is here writing this with me, but because of her paranoia that she will be stalked I am not allowed to disclose her name ****. This was also proofread and partially inspired by my other BFF BlondieMare24, so look her up! Anyway, criticizing is welcome, but I'm not opposed to fans either. My stalker Steve is here with me tonight, so I'm wearing my Skinny Jeans just in case. He disapproves of my writing and is holding my captive as I type, and I'm being guarded by llamas… Wish me luck!- Aly**


End file.
